


intemperate indeed

by solongsoldier



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Politics, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Love/Hate, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Hamilton AU no one asked for, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solongsoldier/pseuds/solongsoldier
Summary: "that happens repeatedly, the whole us obliging each other thing, in my office during my lunch break, my bedroom when winry's out of town, the floor of my foyer, a private box at the theater one distinct tuesday evening- er. you get the picture, i'm sure."roy's expression stays carefully neutral, playing it close to his chest as always. "yes," he confirms. "quite a picture indeed."





	

**Author's Note:**

> the hamilton/fma au that no one asked for or wanted? it's a rather loose reading of the musical, mostly because i want alex to fuck everyone.

edward pauses. "you never breathe a fucking word of this to anyone," he says, fidgeting with the tail of his braid. his heart is like a bass drum in his chest. "i swear to god i will _ruin_ you."

mustang hums. "if you've done nothing illegal, you shouldn't have any reason to be concerned," he says, disdain dripping from his voice. "if you'd prefer to keep stalling, though, i can take this story to the press without running it by you first. this is a professional courtesy, fullmetal, nothing more."

“roy,” hughes says, warning. 

hawkeye’s quiet, like she always is, but her glare is sharp enough to cut glass when she turns to give mustang a look. 

ed's head starts to swim. "jesus christ, okay,” he sighs. "i had an... incident, of sorts."

mustang raises a single, elegant eyebrow.

"the kind of incident where a certain nameless french marquis-"

"ling?" maes interrupts. "really?"

edward coughs pointedly, starts again. "a certain namless french marquis finds himself in my office one afternoon in need of a- a personal favor, of a very private nature, and i, the dear friend that i am, cannot help but to oblige him, and that happens repeatedly, the whole us obliging each other thing, in my office during my lunch break, my bedroom when winry's out of town, the floor of my foyer, a private box at the theater one distinct tuesday evening- er. you get the picture, i'm sure."

roy's expression stays carefully neutral, playing it close to his chest as always. "yes," he confirms. "quite a picture indeed."

"funny you should say that, actually," ed continues, and he knows he must be blushing now. "because a couple of particularly corrupt reporters certainly got an eyeful one evening, and then one thing leads to another, i'm getting all these letters from these old friends i've forgotten about who are in need of favors of the financial nature. and i just. panic. and i pay them."

"edward," maes says, and his voice sounds- almost kind.

"because these guys saw everything, right, and a career like mine can survive a scandal, maybe even the blowback of getting caught with another man, but when they find out i'm usually the one, ahem, receiving the favors, if you will, well. i might as well sign my own death warrant and save the papers the trouble."

the room is silent for a long, aching second. the shame pools deep in his stomach. 

"wow," maes says, quietly. 

"yeah," ed agrees. he's one step away from physically placing his head into his hands. "so anyway. no embezzlement. no treason. just some par-for-the-course marital infidelity, which per our arrangement, no one else needs to know about. okay?"

"this is... honestly nothing short of miraculous, fullmetal," roy says, his voice half delusional and half indescribably bitter. he's been quiet for too long now; ed should have known that'd mean trouble. "you really can't keep it in your pants, can you? do you just bend over for anyone with a pretty face and a pretty cock to put in your mouth?"

"roy," riza says, her voice like steel. he eyes are wide, shoulders stiff, and if ed didn't know her, he might say she was embarassed.

"we'll go," maes says, diplomatic, stepping forward like he's going to need to hold mustang back. what damage is left to be done, god only knows. the kindness from before has run away from his face. "we have no more business here."

"you damn well better," ed responds, trying hard to keep his voice steady.

mustang sneers at him as he leaves. 

that night, in his bedroom with a hand palming his cock, ed can't stop thinking about how smug mustang's voice had sounded, musing about someone's cock in ed's mouth like he wanted it to be his own.


End file.
